


Cold Spots

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Caretaker Ryan, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sick Shane, Sick on Location, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: '“Come on you-“ Shane paused his taunting the sneeze loudly, sending a shooting pain through his head. “Come on, you demon fucks. Rip my sp- Ghh, fuck. Ow.”'AKA: Shane gets sick during an on-location shoot and Ryan has to look after him overnight.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Cold Spots

**Author's Note:**

> another sickfic with these idiots because i love them
> 
> The Ask Prompt: 'uhhhh I just read ur sick day fic and my heart is bursting fr so: Shane sick on location/a trip and Ryan takes care of him maybe? that hurt/comfort'
> 
> i live to serve  
> heres some more sick shane!
> 
> this can be read as either romantic or platonic since their relationship isnt specified - i wrote this one with a platonic relationship in mind, but feel free to see them as boyfriends for this!!

The location was an old building that creaked every few minutes and was covered in a layer of dust. That’s why when Shane started sneezing while filming, he chalked it up to the dust. It wasn’t until a few hours into the day when the headache started, followed by the tickle in his throat, that he started to suspect he was sick.

“Come on you-“ Shane paused his taunting the sneeze loudly, sending a shooting pain through his head. “Come on, you demon fucks. Rip my sp- Ghh, fuck. Ow.”

He turned the camera off a few minutes before his solo time was up, but he didn’t care. He ached. His throat stung and his headache was sharp. He opened the door to leave the room, bumping into Ryan on the way.

“Oh- You’re finished already?” Ryan asked. “I thought there was still a few minutes left.”

Shane winced at the flashlight. Ryan noticed and pointed it away.

“You ok, man?”

“I think I’m sick,” Shane said, followed quickly by a rough sounding cough.

Ryan frowned. “Shit. Ok. You go and sit in the other room with our stuff while I finish my bit, and then I’ll see if we can get picked up early or something.”

Shane nodded and did as he was told. He curled up next to his bag, resting his head in his hands and closing his eyes. He heard Ryan’s muffled voice through the walls, but his brain felt like it was stuffed full of cotton wool and he couldn’t quite make out the words. Ryan finally walked back through to Shane again. He knelt in front of Shane.

“Looks like we’re stuck here for the night, they can’t come back until morning. Think you can manage?”

Shane nodded again. Ryan shifted to dig through his bag, frowning further and making a quiet noise of frustration.

“I don’t have anything to help.”

“’s fine,” Shane mumbled.

Ryan stayed quiet for a few seconds. “You need some rest. Here-“ He shuffled around a bit and sat down, crossing his legs and patting his thighs. “Come lay down for a bit. Maybe it’ll ease the headache up a little bit.”

Shane shifted to lay his head in Ryan’s lap, curling up and closing his eyes again. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile as Ryan started gently running his fingers through Shane’s hair. He stopped after a few minutes, touching a few different spots on Shane’s head.

“What are you doing, Ry?” Shane asked, voice muffled by his hand resting near his face.

“Read somewhere that there are areas that can soothe a headache,” He shrugged. “I don’t remember much though.”

“…I don’t think just poking them is what helps.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Ryan laughed quietly, returning to playing with Shane’s hair. “Worth a shot I guess.”

It took a while but eventually, Shane managed to drift off to sleep. Ryan smiled down at him. Sure, this made the investigation a little more difficult, but Shane seemed a little more important.

**Author's Note:**

> https://foxes-box.tumblr.com/post/616549472066994176/quest-to-420-works  
> I have a challenge going on over on Tumblr! Come help me out a bit?
> 
> anyways hey, here's another sic fic because it was asked for- sorry shane i keep making you sick i promise to be nice to you eventually


End file.
